Breaking Point
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Finn finally accepts his feelings for a certain vampire. But what happens when a new comer, a new vampire, starts to steal her away? Everyone has their breaking point, and Finn has finally reached his.


I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

Breaking Point

Finn flipped over the skeleton and landed beside it, backhanding the skull of it it and at Marceline who swung her axe-base like a bat, smashing the skull away. The body dropped and Finn drew his Finn Sword again just in time to duck under a skeleton's sword and split it up the front. Then, he turned, blocking a second sword before Marceline's axe crashed down on the skeleton. Finn grinned and looked around at the devastation they had caused. Dozens of skeletons were dead again, and the only ones remaining were retreating into their graves. Marceline scooped him up, rocketing into the sky, the cool night air feeling good on his skin after the decent workout they had had. Finn cheered as Marceline summersaulted and rolled through the air, laughing at his reaction.

"Did you have a good eighteenth birthday Weenie?" Marceline asked.

"Definitely," Finn grinned, spreading his arms and closing his eyes.

He loved the feeling of flying. The cool air brushing against his face and through his hair, the freedom of speeding over vast distances much faster than even Jake could move. Of course, there were other reasons he would never admit. Reasons such as feeling Marceline pressing against his back, her arms wrapping around his torso and holding him against her, the sweet smell of her body wash and shampoo which somehow managed to reach him even despite the speed they were traveling and the wind such speeds caused. All too soon, Marceline began to slow, floating him down to the ground in front of his treehouse and landing in front of him, smiling up at him since he was now taller.

"I had a really great time tonight, Marcy," Finn smiled. "Thanks for hanging out with me."

"You're welcome," Marceline smile. "I had a lot of fun too."

She reached up, standing on her tip toes and placing a gentle and lingering kiss on his cheek. Then, she pulled back, smiling before taking off again, flying back toward her cave. Finn waited until he was inside with the door closed before allowing a wide grin to spread over his face and his head to go light, making it feel like he was walking on air as he walked toward the ladder to his and Jake's room, humming a song to himself happily. He climbed into bed and grinned even wider, closing his eyes as he tried to sleep but failed. His brain refused to shut down enough through his joy.

Finally the sun rose and Finn all but flung himself out of bed, and to the kitchen, making himself and Jake both a large breakfast then wolfed his down and got dressed in a rush.

"Jake, breakfast!" Finn shouted as he pulled his shoes on. "I'm going over to Marcy's! Be back later!"

"You're in an unusually good mood," Jake said, walking into the room as Finn reached the door. "You have a good date last night?"

Finn merely grinned and left, hurrying toward Marceline's, still feeling like he was walking on air. He reached her house quickly just as she walked out with someone else. Finn froze. The man was pale with pointed ears like her own. A vampire. And this Vampire had his arm around her waist, Marceline's own around his back, with both wearing similar sun clothes, Marceline's being her usual gloves and hat, and the new vampire's being the same but black.

"Oh hey Finn," Marceline beamed. "Perfect timing. This is Marshall Lee. He's a good friend and he's the only other living vampire on Earth. Marshall, this is Finn, the friend I was telling you about."

"This is the human that beat the Lich?" Marshall Lee asked, leaving Marceline's side to inspect him, sniffing him in seemingly random places. "He doesn't seem that special to me."

Finn narrowed his eyes at Marshall Lee almost imperceptibly, not liking him already, but also not wanting Marceline to notice.

"Maybe you'd like to have a go?" Finn invited. "I could use a warm up."

"Big talk," Marshall Lee laughed. "You've got guts Kid, I'll give you that. Have you ever fought a vampire before?"

"I've fought Marceline," Finn said. "And I'm sure you're not nearly as impressive as the Vampire Queen."

"Boy, I'm the Vampire King," Marshall grinned, a pang of some mixture of hurt, jealously, and surprise shooting through Finn. "I'm stronger than her."

"Let's find out," Finn said, hand reaching up to rest on the hilt of his wooden sword, which he always kept with him since it was the only weapon allowing him to handle Marceline in a fight if she had her axe and was enchanted to keep it from breaking.

Marshall Lee grinned, baring his fangs only for Marceline to smack him upside the head.

"Knock it off Marshall," Marceline said. "Come on. We're going to be late."

"Oh, right," Marshall Lee said. "Maybe next time then Sport. We're going to the movies. See you around."

Finn's mouth actually fell open as the two took off, flying away from him, neither looking back at him. Finn's hand dropped to his side before he growled in frustration, kicking a rock and breaking his toes. He grumbled and began to swear at himself under his breath the entire way back, ignoring Jake as he tried to find magical good to heal himself with.

* * *

Finn held the phone to his ear and waited, listening to it ring. It had been three days since he had met Marshall Lee and he hadn't heard from Marceline since. However, he was in luck, because today was the day they always had their jam session.

"Hello?" Marceline asked, sounding like she was trying not to laugh.

"Hey Marcy," Finn said. "It's Finn. We still on for-"

Marceline burst into a fit of giggling, Finn stopping.

"Marshall cut it out!" Marceline said after a moment. "I'm on the phone with Finn! We can continue in a second. Sorry Finn. Marshall's being annoying. What were you saying?"

"I was just asking if we were still having our jam session today," Finn said.

"Oh shoot!" Marceline gasped. "Is that today? Crap, I'm really sorry Finn. I made plans to go out with Marshall. How about we do it on Monday instead?"

"Yeah," Finn said. "Sure. I'll see you then."

Marceline hung up instantly and Finn gently set the phone back in the receiver before hurling the whole thing across the room, smashing it against the wall. Jake's head snapped around as Finn kicked the wall, breaking his foot and ankle this time. He got out his magical goo and winced as he pulled his shoe off and applied the goo.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"She rescheduled for Monday," Finn grumbled.

"What?" Jake blinked. "But you guys have never missed a jam session. She's practically more obsessed with that than with messing with people."

"Can't say I'm surprised," Finn growled. "Ever since Marshall Lee showed up she hasn't even spoken to me."

"Well, it's Saturday, so it's only two days," Jake said. "And there's no way she'll miss it again."

* * *

Finn crushed the phone in his hand, letting the pieces drop and picking whatever was left out of his skin, putting magic goo on his badly cut palm.

"Again?" Jake asked.

"She and Marshall are going to the movies," Finn growled.

"What!?" Jake practically shrieked. "But Finn, it's couples' night!"

Finn's blood went cold before he shrugged.

"Whatever," Finn said. "Not like it matters to me. I was never with her."

"But you want to be!" Jake said, Finn walking past him to the ladder. "Finn!"

"It's none of my business who she's dating," Finn said. "Besides, when I die of old age, I'll only have been around for a small pinprick of her life. She's a thousand years old already Jake. With our job, I'll be alive for what, thirty max? That's nothing for her. I'll die and she'll have barely even noticed I was there. Barely enough to remember."

"That's not true!" Jake argued but Finn silently climbed up the ladder and got into bed.

He burrowed down into his sleeping bag, closing his eyes and shutting the world out. Then, he forced himself to sleep.

* * *

Finn picked up the new phone and stared at it. It had been a full week since he had spoken to Marceline. He hadn't gone to their next scheduled jam session, and she hadn't called, so he assumed she hadn't missed him much. But he missed her. He hadn't gone out of the treehouse since she had cancelled last time in favor of taking Marshall Lee to couples' night. He sighed, and dialed holding the phone to his ear. After a moment, Marceline answered.

"Hey Marcy, it's been a while," Finn said.

"Yeah it has," Marceline said. "Sorry I missed our jam session again. Marshall and I were out hunting Why-wolves."

A pang of jealousy shot through him but he fought it back down.

"Finn?" Marceline said.

"Yeah, no, that's fine," Finn said. "I had some things I needed to take care of that night anyway. But, we could have one today if you're free."

"Absolutely!" Marceline said. "Come on over. I'll get everything ready."

"Alright," Finn said. "I'll be right over."

"Alright, see you soon!" Marceline said, hanging up.

"Yeah," Finn said, setting the phone back in the receiver and then staring at it, forcing the hurt flooding through him down. "See you."

He went upstairs, getting the guitar she had given him for his seventeenth birthday, and then heading out toward Marceline's house. The sun was setting when he arrived and he walked up to the door and knocked. After a moment, Marshall Lee opened the door, shirtless and with his shoes off.

"Oh, hey Sport," Marshall Lee grinned knowingly. "Fancy meeting you here. Nice guitar. Not as cool as Marcy's though."

Finn clamped his teeth shut at Marshall Lee's use of Finn's nickname for Marceline. Marshall Lee grinned slightly.

"So, what can I do for you?" Marshall Lee asked.

"What do you mean?" Finn growled, struggling to keep himself calm.

"You're standing outside my new house," Marshall Lee said.

"Your house?" Finn gaped.

"Oh you didn't know?" Marshall Lee asked. "I moved in a few days ago. It makes it so much more convenient for me and Marcy to go out now."

Finn swallowed the words he wanted to say and shrugged.

"Either way, I'm not here for you," Finn growled. "I'm here to see Marceline."

Just then, Marceline walked into the room behind Finn smiling instantly.

"Oh Finn, you're here!" Marceline beamed before wincing. "I'm really sorry. I have to go buy me and Marshall Lee some more red food. Sorry. I'll be back in ten minutes at most."

Finn nodded and stepped aside, allowing Marceline out the door, Marceline giving Marshall Lee a quick hug first. Then, she took off, flying away into the now darkened sky and Marshall Lee floated into the house, Finn stepping inside and closing the door.

"So, what is it with you?" Marshall Lee asked. "You're, what, her pet? Toy? Just a way to kill time?"

"I'm her friend," Finn said.

"Friend!?" Marshall Lee snorted. "Your entire life, even if you live to be a hundred, will only be the equivalent of the blink of an eye to her. She'll close her eyes and you'll be gone and she'll move on to her next toy. What, you think you're the first pet she's had?"

Finn swallowed hard, staring at the floor between them. He wanted to say so many things. But Marceline liked Marshall. So he would keep his mouth shut.

"Gotta say, though," Marshall Lee grinned, leaning back in the air over the couch, "I can't wait until she decides I'm a better pass-time. God it's been decades since I've gotten any. It's kind of hard when the only things available are either made out of food or are an animal. Then again, Marceline definitely has a nice rack. And that ass...mm-mm."

Finn stared at him, mouth agape, and Marshall grinned at him.

"What?" Marshall asked. "You do know what sex is, right? Don't tell me Marcy's been playing with you all this time and she still hasn't had you give her any."

Finn's mouth slowly closed, the muscles in his jaw flexing. His hand twitched and Marshall righted himself, grinning widely.

"Well well," Marshall grinned. "You wanna go? Alright. Bring it on."

He suddenly drew a blood red longsword and Finn drew his wooden sword. Just as he did, Marshall Lee crashed into him, tackling him backward out through Marceline's door, smashing it. Finn flipped, landing on his feet and blocking Marshall's sword, the two blades crashing together with the sound of two metal swords, Finn skidding backward, gritting his teeth as the impact jarred his arms. He jumped backward, flipping over Marshall's foot, then landed on his feet, shooting forward again and slashing at him. Marshall blocked it one handed and punched Finn, sending him shooting backward into the cave wall. Marshall Lee laughed.

"Man, if that's all you've got, this is going to be even easier than I expected," Marshall laughed.

Finn stood, glaring at him and drawing the Finn Sword before charging. When he reached Marshall, he began to slash rapidly, Marshall's sword flashing around and around, blocking strike after strike, never failing to stop Finn's attack. Finally, Finn managed to knock Marshall's sword upward and slashed with his wooden sword, Marshall hurling himself backward, hissing in pain as the blade carved a shallow scratch into his side. Then, Marshall grinned, driving his sword into the ground, several tentacles growing from his back. Finn drove the Finn Sword into the ground and sprinted forward, Marshall holding his hands out, the tentacles shooting outward and swiping at him. He ducked under one, sidestepping another that crashed to the ground so hard Finn felt it hit through his foot. He slashed the next tentacle, leaving a deep gash and making Marshall roar in pain and lunge forward. Finn threw a punch as Marshall approached and Marshall staggered sideways from it before the tentacles wrapped around him and hurled him in the opposite direction of his sword. Then, just as Finn landed, the tentacles picked him up and smashed him into the wall, then the ground, then hurled him again. Finn crashed into the wall, sliding to the ground and spitting out blood as Marshall Lee stalked over, stopping above him, tentacles waving in the air.

"You're pathetic," Marshall smirked. "Maybe I should spare Marceline the trouble of waiting for you to die. I could just kill you now. You drew first blood, after all. I could claim self defense. Marceline would be glad you're gone. She'd be glad she doesn't have to make time for you anymore. She was so happy to have an excuse not to be around you anymore. Hell, she'd probably strip and fuck me right there."

Finn snapped. Before he had even noticed he moved, his fist drilled into Marshall's face. Marshall flipped backward, lying flat out in the air before Finn flipped, his axe exploding into his abdomen in an axe kick. He smashed Marshall into the ground then knelt on top of him, his fists slamming into Marshall's face rapidly. Finally, a tentacle wrapped around Finn's fist and Finn reached over, biting it hard, making Marshall yelp in pain, releasing him but punching him, throwing him off. Finn landed in a backward somersault and staggered to his feet as Marshall stepped forward, sneering knowingly at Finn. Finn found his footing and stepped forward, ducking under Marshall's fist and drilling a haymaker into Marshall's nose, knocking him onto the ground again. This time, Marshall began to sit up just as Finn's foot crashed into his face, shattering whatever parts of his nose weren't broken. Then, Finn grabbed Marshall by the throat, spinning and hurling him into the wall of the cave, Marshall's head bouncing off only for Finn's fist to send it back into the wall again. Marshall groaned, sliding to the ground and Finn grabbed him by the throat, lifting him back up and squeezing.

"I've had way more than enough of you," Finn snarled.

"Finn!" Marceline's voice shrieked. "What the hell are you doing!?"

Finn released Marshall instantly, blinking in surprise at his own actions, only finally realizing just how much damage he had done.

"I...He...attacked me," Finn said. "He was..."

"I can't believe you!" Marceline snapped, storming over, feet actually on the ground, then shoved Finn aside, helping Marshall Lee up. "Are you alright Marshall?"

"My fault," Marshall said, gripping his nose and yanking, resetting it and allowing it to almost instantly heal, the rest of his injuries doing the same. "Trust me, the only thing Finn's guilty of is defending you."

Marceline blinked in surprise and Marshall chuckled, making Finn look at him, confused.

"What did you do this time?" Marceline groaned.

"Well, let me see," Marshall said, thinking. "Where to start? Well, I suppose I should start with an apology. I'm really sorry Finn. But I had to test you."

"Test me?" Finn blinked. "What, my fighting abilities? You could have just asked."

"Not your skill," Marshall Lee said. "I had to test how far you had to be pushed before you'd defend Marceline. As well as how much you'd go through to defend her. You impressed me."

"Why the hell were you testing that?" Marceline asked.

"Oh like you're that blind," Marshall said. "Do I really have to spell that out for you?"

" _That's_ why?" Marceline gaped. "Are you kidding me? I can't believe you! You had no right!"

"I'm your cousin, Marcy," Marshall said. "I have plenty of right to mess with your life. It's a family thing. Besides, he wasn't going to do anything about it."

"Did you ever think that maybe there was a reason for that!?" Marceline shouted. "That maybe he wasn't the one who wasn't ready!?"

"What?" Marshall blinked. " _You_? Why?"

"I don't age!" Marceline snapped before sighing and covering her face with her hands and turning to Finn. "Finn, I'm so very sorry for Marshall. He's an arrogant prick sometimes. He means well, but he takes it too far."

"So...you're not trying to get Marceline to fuck you?" Finn asked, looking to Marshall whose eyes widened just before Marceline wheeled around to glare at him.

"You said WHAT!" Marceline seethed, pupils elongating an forked tongue sticking out before she punched him, hard.

"He was complaining that it's been decades since he got laid and was talking about how he was going to kill me, make it look like self defense, and then you'd have sex with him as thanks because you wouldn't-"

"Stop talking!" Marshall snapped, a tentacle wrapping around his mouth, Marshall's expression making Finn hesitate.

"I wouldn't...what, Marshall?" Marceline snarled.

"You wouldn't have to clean up because I'd do it for you," Marshall said.

Marceline glared at him and Marshall looked to Finn who nodded slowly and Marshall retracted his tentacle. Marceline turned to him instantly.

"What'd he really say?" Marceline demanded.

"That you would be grateful you wouldn't even have to be around my blood, because he'd clean it up for you to avoid that temptation and keep you focused on him," Finn lied.

Marceline sighed and rested her face in her hand.

"Finn, I'm sorry," Marceline said. "Marshall wasn't tryin anything like that. He's not even single. He's actually dating a human named Fionna. We'd introduce you but she has the same job as you so there's never time."

"Another human hero?" Finn blinked before smiling. "That's awesome. Marshall, I'm really sorry I beat the shit out of you, even though you did earn it."

Marshall stared at him before sighing and floating into the air, face I his hand.

"I am never living this down," Marshall groaned. "I'm going to get back to Fionna. I said I'd be back tomorrow. See you around Marcy."

"Bye Marshall," Marceline said, holding up a hand as he flew away.

Finn sighed, resting his face in his hand and wincing as his hand touched his blackening eye.

"You took a few hits too, huh?" Marceline smirked. "Come on. I have some left over magical snot in the bathroom."

"Sorry I beat up your cousin," Finn said, as she guided him through the house, sitting him down on her bed while she got the goo. "And that I broke your door, and overreacted. And I'm sorry I let him get me so angry-"

She cut him off by flicking his eye before gently putting magical goo on his injuries. He winced but she was unusually gentle.

"Sorry," Finn said. "I think I kind of ruined our jam session."

"We can still do it later," Marceline said, smiling sadly. "I want to be able to hang out with you. I'm really sorry I kept blowing you off for Marshall. It's been two hundred years since we last saw each other. I was just so excited to see him again. Aside from my father he's the only family I have left."

"It's alright," Finn smiled. "I was kind of busy moping because I thought you were dating Marshall."

He looked away and Marceline's eyes widened before she covered her mouth, realizing how badly she had hurt him by not explaining.

"Oh God," Marceline breathed, covering her mouth. "Finn, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry I missed our jam sessions. God, I'm so sorry for everything."

"Marcy, it's alright," Finn smiled, placing a hand on the side of her face. "I'm fine. I got the chance to beat the shit out of a vampire with my bare hands, I let off a lot more steam than I knew I could hold, and I got to see which of you is actually stronger."

"Who won?" Marceline asked.

"You," Finn snorted. "By a mile. I could never successfully hit you, even if I did try."

Marceline smiled.

"Thank you," Marceline smiled. "For defending me. Even thought it wasn't needed because it was just Marshall being an ass, it was really sweet."

She leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek but Finn's smile faded slowly.

"What did he really say?" Marceline asked, instantly knowing what it was.

"You don't want to know," Finn said.

"I do," Marceline said.

"No," Finn said. "You don't."

"Finn," Marceline said, holding a hand to the side of his face. "Please tell me."

"He..." Finn trailed off before his eyes fell to the ground before he closed them. "He said that...that you would be happy that he killed me...because you wouldn't have to worry about needing an excuse to avoid me. He said...that you wouldn't need to make time for me anymore. That...that even though my natural lifespan would only be a blink of an eye for you...you'd be happy because you wouldn't have to waste any more time on me. He said...he said I was just a pet, a toy...a pass-time. That once I was gone you'd move onto another one and I'd be forgotten."

Marceline stared at him, tears welling up in her eyes before spilling over. He risked a glance at her and his eyes widened as a sob escaped her. Then, she threw her arms around him, sobbing into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, sighing.

"I told you you didn't want to know," Finn sighed.

"I'm so sorry Finn," Marceline sobbed, Finn's chest clenching painfully. "I never meant to make you feel like you were just a pass-time. I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you how I felt. I just couldn't think of how to say it."

"Wait...what?" Finn blinked.

Marceline froze, looking up at him.

"And here I was worried I'd have to wait five more years for you to finally admit it," Finn grinned.

Marceline blinked in surprise before kissing him, Finn kissing her back instantly, on hand moving to the side of her face and the other wrapping around the small of her back. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she stepped forward, kneeling over his lap. After several seconds, she pulled away, smiling.

"Guess what," Marceline said.

"What?" Finn asked.

"If we hurry, we can still make couples' movie night," Marceline grinned.

A wide grin spread over Finn's face.

"And maybe we can get something to eat afterward," Finn grinned.

"Definitely," Marceline smiled, kissing him again before standing.

Finn followed suit and they both turned, leaving and flying into the sky. Finn closed his eyes, smiling and spreading his arms, feeling Marceline squeeze him a little tighter. He smiled. He definitely loved flying.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
